1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable mattresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional adjustable beds, such as fully-articulated hospital beds made by Maxwell and Hill-Rom, generally consist of open steel frames or foundations with articulating arms that move the entire bed platform or portions thereof As a significant disadvantage, these beds are heavy and expensive, making them unsuitable for use by typical consumers.
Adjustable beds have also been introduced into the consumer market. These beds are generally lighter and more compact than hospital beds. However, these mattresses typically require a special foundation designed to support and move a mattress, as well as a specially designed mattress with folding regions corresponding to the moveable areas of the foundation.
There remains a need for an adjustable mattress that can be used with a conventional foundation.